


Te fuiste de aquí

by Lunanoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se había marchado, lo había abandonado con sus ilusiones y su corazón destrozado. Siempre se había percibido a sí mismo como un cobarde pero nunca creyó que él, tan valiente como lo consideraba, pudiera llegar a serlo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te fuiste de aquí

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Definitivamente, si tuviera que quedarme con un shipper yaoi de One Piece, sería con el SanUso. No sé el motivo pero me encantan.  
> Fecha original de publicación: 20 de julio de 2014  
> Canción inspiradora: Te fuiste de aquí, de Reik.  
> Genre: Romance/Drama  
> Disclaimer: Si One Piece fuera mío, no hubiera durado ni dos años. Mi inspiración hubiera muerto para ese entonces.

Había sido un iluso. No, un estúpido. No, mejor dicho, un estúpido iluso. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que una vez todos hubieran alcanzado sus metas él lo escogería de entre todas las personas del mundo? Las lágrimas caían veloces por su rostro. Los sollozos salían de su garganta con dificultad por el nudo que en esta se había formado.

Podría regresar con Kaya. Sí, ella quizás siguiera esperándolo y formarían un hogar. Tan pronto ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, se sintió asqueado por habérselo planteado. Durante años, Kaya había sido la persona más importante de su vida. Ella había sido lo único realmente verdadero en el mundo de mentiras que se había formado. ¿Cómo iba a utilizarla de esa manera? No, ella merecía alguien que la tuviera como primera opción y no como la salida más sencilla.

" _Ussop, he conocido a una chica. Voy a marcharme con ella. La quiero."_

En el instante en que Sanji le hizo aquella confesión, su corazón se partió en fragmentos. Pudo sentir su interior resquebrajarse del dolor. Pero no le mostró ninguna de esas roturas al rubio, no, le sonrió y le dijo:  _"Que bien Sanji, espero que seas muy feliz"._

Durante mucho tiempo, habían mantenido una amistad con derecho a roce. Ussop creyó que, en algún momento, Sanji hubiera llegado a sentir algo cuando le acariciaba, cuando le besaba, cuando gemía su nombre entre las sombras…Fue un estúpido iluso al pensar aquello. Él se había enamorado de Sanji. De Sanji el mujeriego. El hombre que amaba a todas las mujeres de la faz de la Tierra. De un imposible.

Ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de haberse creado unas fantasías que, en su interior, él mismo sabía que no eran otra cosa que eso. En lo más profundo, siempre supo que acabaría de esa manera. Sin Sanji. Oh, ¿cómo podía doler tanto el amor? ¿Cómo podía pensar que lo había perdido si nunca fue suyo?

Sanji se había marchado. Le había dado el corazón a otra mujer, llevándose consigo los pedacitos en que había quedado reducido el corazón de Ussop. Alguien una vez dijo que la distancia hace el olvido pero para él no era cierto. Cada día era más doloroso que el anterior. Respiraba su presencia en cada rincón del Sunny. Como si nunca se hubiera marchado pero al mismo tiempo quedara tan lejos de él. Sinceramente, como siempre había sido su relación: había podido tener el cuerpo de Sanji cada noche, pero jamás lo tuvo a él.

No podía culparlo de amar. No podía odiar a esa muchacha por amarlo. ¿Cómo no amar a Sanji? ¿Y cómo iba a alguien a amarle a él? ¿Cómo pudo acariciar la idea de que un hombre como el cocinero pudiera sentir algo por su simple e insulsa persona?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, impactando su cabeza contra la almohada. Sus nakamas varones dormían plácidamente. No podía dormir, era demasiado doloroso recordar en qué gastaba sus noches anteriormente. Demasiado doloroso recordar sus caricias y sus susurros.

Salió a cubierta. Dentro de poco amanecería. Faltaba poco para un nuevo día. Uno más doloroso que el anterior. Apoyó los codos sobre la baranda del barco, respirando el aroma a mar.

El sonido de un News Coo le despertó de sus meditaciones. Dejó caer un sobre sobre la cubierta antes de continuar su viaje. Se agachó a cogerlo. Llevaba escrito su nombre. ¿Quién le escribiría? No tenía remitente. Abrió el sobre. Se quedó petrificado. Era  _su_ letra.

" _Estoy cometiendo un enorme error escribiéndote esta carta. Debería desaparecer de todas las maneras de tu vida, dejar que el tiempo haga de mí un fantasma de tu pasado, pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que podrías odiarme, aun cuando tuvieras todos los motivos para hacerlo. Pero no puedo, prefiero tu olvido a tu odio, porque eso significaría que eres feliz al no recordar el daño que debo haberte causado._

_Probablemente, pienses que no significó nada para mí los momentos que pasamos juntos, que solo fuiste un juguete con el que me desahogué. Fuiste, eres y serás la única persona a la que amaré sinceramente en toda mi vida, Ussop, pero soy demasiado cobarde para estar junto a ti. Soy un cobarde y me arrepentiré hasta el día que me muera de haberte dejado marchar pero no puedo cambiar mi manera de pensar. Llámame moralista pero creo que hipócrita es lo más acertado._

_Soy un hipócrita, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser pero no tengo el suficiente valor para demostrártelo. Para gritarlo al mundo entero. Soy un egoísta por marcharme sin haber tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos pero, tarde o temprano, el miedo nos hubiera separado y tú mereces algo mejor que eso. No espero que me perdones porque yo nunca podré perdonarme el dolor que te he causado._

_Para ti deseo la mayor felicidad que el mundo pueda ofrecer y tu olvido o indiferencia pero no tu amor porque no lo merezco. No merezco que me ames. Ojalá algún día tu sufrimiento sea parte del pasado y dejes de esperarme porque no volveré. Mi naturaleza cobarde acabaría apartándote de mí y me odiarías. Moriría si viera en tu mirada odio hacia mí por lo que, aunque me duela el corazón al escribirte esto, prefiero vivir con las ilusiones de lo que podría haber sido y que yo ya no signifique para ti otra cosa que un viejo nakama o menos que eso._

_Te amaré siempre, sea en esta vida o en las que vengan, aunque siempre sea un cobarde, hipócrita y egoísta._

_Sanji."_


End file.
